ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pride (Puzzle Piece)
Plot The gang are at a lake by the local woods. Jade was sunbathing, Cole was messing around in the sand, Zander and Lewis were in the water splashing around, but Dalton was nowhere to be seen. Lewis: “Is Dalton still not done peeing?” The camera pans into the water looking at Zander and Lewis’s legs slowly getting closer. Ripjaws: “Dun nah. Dun nah. Dun nah. Dun nah nah nah nah.” Ripjaws suddenly jumps from the water and lets out a growl, effectively scaring all of his friends. They all look over at him with annoyed looks on their faces. Ripjaws hold his stomach as he laughs. Cole: ‘Real mature Dalton.” Jade: “Are you really using that watch for fun and games? You should know that that is now what it is for.” Ripjaws: “I was just having a little fun. Come on guys, it’s not like I did something to really hurt someone.” Cole: “One of these days, you are going to get your ass handed to you. I can’t wait to see that.” Ripjaws times out in a red flash and Dalton is left swimming where the fish creature once was. He looks at his friends angry faces and sighs. Dalton: “I’m sorry guys. I just wanted to have a little fun. What’s the worst that could happen?” _OTS_001_STARTS_ Dalton and the gang are cleaning up their stuff from the lake. Dalton tries to help his friends, but they all push past him. He runs ahead of them and turns around. Dalton: “Guys, come on. I said I was sorry!” Jade: “We aren’t mad that you did that. We are mad that you are using that thing as a toy. You don’t seem to be taking things seriously.” Dalton:”Okay I get it. I use this thing as a toy and I shouldn’t do that. But you have to admit that when shit hits the fan, I am there to save the day.” Lewis: “You are right. You do get the job done, but never by actually trying. Everything happens on a whim for you. One day that is not going to work anymore.” Dalton is left speechless as him and his friends make their way back home. -Scene Change- A woman is at a table working on a machine of some sort. She was tinkering away while glancing at her notes. She giggles and continues to work on her invention. On the wall behind her were pictures of aliens and Dalton. It was an evidence board for Dalton. She seemed to be gunning for him. ???: “Just a few more pieces and modifications until it is complete. Then my plan can begin.” -Scene Change- Dalton is sitting in class with a miserable expression on his face. He finished writing his essay and got up to turn it in. When he gets back to his desk he sets his head down. About ten minutes went by and the bell rings. Dalton picks up his bag and heads to the lunchroom. Inside he sits with the gang, but they sat in silence. Dalton let out a sigh and looks at all his friends. Dalton: “Are you guys really still upset about that?” Lewis: “Not really. We just don’t really have anything to say. That whole episode kind of killed our vibes.” Dalton: “Oh…. Look guys, I am sorry that I am not taking this stuff as seriously as you think I should be. I will try to change that. I promise.” Lewis: “You can’t just say something and expect us to change right away. You have to show us that you really mean it. So next time you go hero, try to show us.” Dalton: “Okay, I will.” Dalton nods and takes a deep breath. He picks at his food and finally takes a bite of pizza. He looks off to the window to his side and stares out into the sky. -Scene Change- A knock and a door opens up to the woman inventor, she takes the package that delivery man was handing her. She takes it and shuts the door, quickly opening the package she pulls out a small device. ???: “Finally, the power core has finally arrived. Now I can finish my device and set my plan into motion.” She puts in the power device and closes the device. She places it on her neck as it latches into her skull. ???: “The knowledge… it fills me! From this moment forward, I will be called Dr.Brain Matter! Now to enact my plan.” -Scene Change- Dalton is walking home alone thinking to himself. He isn’t really watching where he is going and is almost hit by a car until he is grabbed away from the car. Dalton looks to who saved him and sees a woman. Dalton: “I am so sorry, miss. I wasn’t really watching where I was going. Thank you so much for saving my life.” ???: “I only saved you so that I may end you myself and gain entrance into The Crew.” Dalton: “Wait what? The Crew? You mean Crater? Wait he sent you after me? Why?” The lady touches the back of her neck as a chair forms for her to sit in. She presses a few buttons and tentacles appear. Dalton looks a tad nervous. Dr.Brain Matter: “No. He did not send me. I will end you and use that as a ticket in. Now surrender peacefully or else.” Dalton: “Or else? Please, you have no idea what I can do.” Dr.Brain Matter: “Oh I am well aware of your little creature feature of a watch. That is why myself and Crater have set our sights on you.” Dalton: “Oh really? Well enough talking. It’s time for action. I’m going hero!” Dalton activates his watch with a holographic wheel appearing before him. He starts scrolling through it and settles on the round guy. The core pops up and Dalton slams down on it as a green flash engulfed the screen. _Transformation_Sequence_001_ Dalton’s left arm starts to swell up along with the rest of his body. Yellow armor like shells start to form around his back side. His face lower onto his chest as his eyes turned yellow. He rolls up into a ball spinning around then unrolls landing in a hero pose. _Transformation_Sequence_001_END_ Cannonbolt: “Let’s get this rolling!” Cannonbolt jumps and balls up rolling to hit the woman. Brain Matter uses her tentacles to stop Cannonbolt in his tracks as he unballs his form. Cannonbolt: “That so did not feel good.” Dr.Brain Matter: “No it wasn’t supposed to. Now let’s go.” Her chair changed her tentacles into lassos as each attached itself to Cannonbolt’s arms and legs. Cannonbolt panicked and balled up causing the lassos to be inside his ball form. Cannonbolt got an idea to start rolling away at top speed. Cannonbolt: “This won’t feel good either. At least for you.” Cannonbolt stops by a ledge and stops unballing causing the lassos to whiplash over the ledge. Dr.Brain Matter soon follows falling over the ledge. Cannonbolt looks over the edge, but sees that she is gone. Cannonbolt: “Huh, guess she was sick of being shell-shocked.” Cannonbolt balls up rolling away as the camera pans back to below the ledge. A whirling can be heard as Dr.Brain Matter comes back into view. Dr.Brain Matter: “It seems I have underestimated young Dalton. That shall not happen again.” -Scene Change- Cannonbolt shows back at his house and transforms back into Dalton in a red flash. He looks at the watch deep in thought before walking to his front door. Dalton: “Maybe, they were right. I only won because of a coincidence. I didn’t have a real plan on how to win that battle.” Dalton walks into his house and sets his bag down as his dog comes running towards him. Dalton smiles and pets his dog, who hands him a toy. He picks it up and begins to play with his dog. -Scene Change- Dalton walks into school and heads to his locker. He opens it and begins to prep his bag for the school day. His friends walk over to him and they look mad at him. Dalton: “What? What did I do this time?” Cole pulls up his phone and it shows a report of yesterday’s battle with the chair lady. Dalton reads it over then looks back at his friends. Dalton: “So? I got attacked and had to defend myself.” Jade: “You exposed your secret to her.” Dalton: “She already knew somehow. She knows about me and Crater and his little crew. She was trying to use me as a ticket into his crew. That means that Crater is planning something big if this lady wants in on it.” Jade:”You have to be more careful next time, Dalton.” Dalton: “Yeah, I know.” Dalton slams his locker in frustration and walks away. -Scene Change- Crater is seen sitting at his desk when Sparks and Frostbite come rushing in. Crater turns to look at them. Crater: “Yes? What is it?” Sparks: “We have an intruder.” Crater: “Find them and end them.” Sparks and Frostbite run out of the room and Crater gets up walking after them. He turns a wall and sees BlastBurn and Hunter being thrown against the wall next to him. Crater looks at them and turns down the hall to see Dr.Brain Matter in her chair attacking Sparks and Frostbite. Crater: “Who are you and why you here? Leave now or else.” Dr.Brain Matter: “No, I don’t think I will. I am here to join you. I will defeat the boy and prove myself to you.” Crater: “Great,now leave my base at once and do not return until after you beat the boy.” -Scene Change- Dr.Brain Matter is in town causing a scene. She is blowing up stores and cops are appearing. They are blown away without any hesitation. -Scene Change- Dalton and the gang are walking back home from school when they see cop cars speeding by. Cole pulls out his phone to try and see what was going on. They start following them and see that it is Dr.Brain Matter. Dalton: “I’m going hero!” Dalton activates the watch and slams down the core without hesitation. Dalton is engulfed in a green flash. _Transformation_Scene_006_STARTS_ Dalton’s hands turn claw like in nature. His legs start to shrink and multiply into crab legs. His brain grows and bursts out of his head into a flash of electricity. An orange hard shell grew around him as the watch dial appears on a belt around his waist. _Transformation_Scene_006_ENDS_ Brainstorm: “I appear to be some sort of crab with electrical abilities as well as a rather enormous cranium. Brainstorm would be a wonderful name to call this lifeform.” Zander gets transformed into his Ledgerdomain clothing and turns to Dalton. Zander: “What are you doing?” Brainstorm: “Giving this life form a codename to call him by. It would be better to call me Brainstorm than my real name.” Zander: “I guess that makes sense. Anyway, let’s take this lady down and out for the cops.” Brainstorm: “Your attention please Lady Evildoer! You shall stop this nonsense at once or els-” Dr. Brain Matter: “Finally, you have arrived at last, my child. Now I shall do you a favor and remove my wretched device from you.” Brainstorm has a shocked look on his face and stares at Dr.Brain Matter with a perplexed look. Brainstorm: “You made the watch? Well that’s a bit shocking to say the least. Why are you causing all this trouble over a little device like this.” Zander: “D- Brainstorm, why are you talking with her? She is still evil and needs to be stopped.” Brainstorm: “Right of course. My sincerest apologies. I shall have this wrapped up in a few minutes.” Zander: “You mean WE will have this over with soon.” Brainstorm: “Oh yes, again, my sincerest apologies.We will have this wrapped up shortly.” Brainstorm fires off electric shocks to Dr.Brain Matter, while Zander shoots off mana disc after mana disc. Dr.Brain Matter uses her brain matter to make her chair and fires tentacles off at her opponents. Dr.Brain Matter: “Is this all boys? I thought you would at least put up more of a challenge for me.” Brainstorm: “Oh heavens no lady. We are just getting started. The sparks haven’t even started to fly yet.” Brainstorm fires off another electric shock towards the chair making it glitch for a second before it turns its attention to the orange crab. Brainstorm’s smile slowly turns to a frown. Brainstorm: “I appear to have not thought this through.” Dr.Brain Matter takes her tentacles and throws them at Brainstorm, but is stopped by Zander’s mana discs. Dr.Brain Matter throws a blast at Zander, much to her surprise. Zander is out called as a sick and twisted smile grows on Dr.Brain Matter’s face. Brainstorm: “Comrade!” Brainstorm rushes to Zander’s side with a worried look on his face. He then turned to Dr.Brain Matter with a face of rage. Brainstorm: “What did you do to him?” Brainstorm fires blast after blast of lightning. He is quickly walking his way towards Dr.Brain Matter. Dr.Brain Matter: “I am not sure. I was trying to take you out but with this, it changes everything.” Brainstorm:”You are right. This changes are bad I am going to beat you up. I do not care that you hurt me, but when my friends are in danger? Then you just crossed a line that you cannot come back.” Brainstorm’s anger overrides him with fury as he fires attack after attack barely making a scratch on Dr.Brain Matter. Dr.Brain Matter chuckles as she knocks Brainstorm out of the way causing him to fly off into a building. Brainstorm tries to get up, but he is too weak. He falls to the ground and transforms back into Dalton with a red flash. Dr.Brain Matter as a wicked smile on her face being pleased that she defeated Dalton. Dr.Brain Matter: “Now that was fun, boys. Now that should get me into the crew. See you boys later.” Dr.Brain Matter leaves, leaving Zander and Dalton knocked out on the floor. Cole, Jade, and Lewis come rushing over and pick them up trying to quickly leave. They leave the scene and make their way to Dalton’s house. -Scene Change- Dr.Brain Matter shows up to Crater’s base and enters. She walks around the base looking for Crater. Dr.Brain Matter: “Crater! Where are you? I have an update to you. Dalton has been made a fool of.” Crater’s voice can be heard over a loudspeaker as Dr.Brain Matter looks to the speaker. Crater: “Come to my office.” -Scene Change- Dalton wakes up on his couch. He looks around and realizes he is in his house. He sees his friends and smiles. He makes eye contact with Zander and immediately hugs him. Dalton: “I am so sorry, Zander. I should have been more focused on the situation, but I wasn’t.” Zander: “You’re fine, Dalton. I knew the dangers of helping you and I paid the price. I am just lucky it wasn’t too bad.” Lewis: “Next time Dr.Brain Matter comes around, you guys will be ready. She will pay for her crimes.” Dalton looks at his friends as he lets go of Zander and gives off a sigh. Dalton: “Yeah. We will be ready.” -Scene Change- Dr.Brain Matter walks into Crater’s office as she sits down in a chair. Crater turns around with an interested smile on his face. Crater: “So you finally did it? You beat the kid?” Dr.Brain Matter: “Yes, I did. Here’s the proof.” Dr.Brain Matter pulls up video from the battle and shows it to Crater. Crater’s smile grows to a sinister grin as he lets out a small chuckle. Crater: “This does put a smile on my face.” Dr.Brain Matter: “So am I on the team?” Crater: “Yes, I suppose you are. Now it’s time we get that watch of his and truly become gods.” -Scene Change- Dalton waves his friends goodbye as they leave his house. He shuts the door and falls to the ground holding his arms to his legs. He starts to cry as his dog comes over trying to comfort him. Dalton smiles and pets his dog, wiping the tears from his eyes. Dalton: “Thanks, Jazz. I should have focused out there. I endangered my friend’s life and I couldn’t even beat her.” Jazz lays her head in Dalton’s lap as he pets her. _ETS_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dalton has his first major defeat *Dr.Brainmatter joins The Crew Minor Events *Brainstorm makes his first appearance *Ripjaws makes his first appearance *Dr.Brainmatter makes her first appearance Characters *Dalton *Zander *Cole *Jade *Lewis * Villains *Dr.Brainmatter *Sparks *Crater *Frostbite Aliens Used *Ripjaws (cameo) *Cannonbolt *Brainstorm Allusions * When Brainstorm names himself, it is a nod to how Brainstorm named himself in Alien Force Trivia *The chair that forms for Brainmatter is a reference to The Thinker from DC and Dr.Octopus from Marvel Category:Episodes